


Piercings Make Me Hot

by HazelRoses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hip Dermals, Nipple Piercings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Tongue Piercings, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: While away on a mission, Levy decides to follow in her lover’s footsteps. When he returns home from his own mission, things get heated between them the moment he walks through the door. As he discovers each new piercing Levy got, their passion ignites into an intense flame of passion. It rages even hotter when Gajeel has a similar surprise for her. One bound to leave her legs quaking uncontrollably.





	Piercings Make Me Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for Gajevy 2016 Smut Week.

Prompt: Piercings

(----------------)

 

Fall was overtaking Fiore, its cool fingers surrounding the atmosphere. The leaves already turned from green to shades of orange, red, and brown. Levy sighed from her spot on the reading couch that governed her back screened-in porch. The sun was setting and with each passing moment, the temperature dropped just a hair. The content woman was a few seconds away from putting on the light jacket she brought outside with her. Putting her book down, Levy decided on some pumpkin spice tea to warm her up as she watched the sunset for the night. She adored autumn. There was something enchanting about watching the world fade from life to the slumber it would enjoy during the winter. It was the season of pumpkin, something that always made Levy smile.

Levy turned on the kettle and leaned against the wall next to the stove, thinking about what her approach for the rest of the afternoon would be. She had a secret; a big secret that not even her best friend Lucy knew about because there was no way she wouldn’t tell Natsu. Gajeel would find out and it would ruin the surprise. The entire guild would know her step on the wild side. The script mage made her choice while out on a mission. Today was her first day back home. Everything worked out perfect because her mission was a month long. She could heal and avoid a horny male's advances. She couldn’t complain about the nice chunk of change she received from completing her mission either. 

Soon, her tea kettle was whistling, so she removed it and poured the hot water into her favorite mug. It looked like a map was on it, the base of it similar to parchment paper. It had been a gift from Gajeel some time ago. The way he gave it to her was awkward, but adorable at the same time. Levy dragged him to her favorite bookstore every week. It was sitting by the coffee shop inside the store. It caught her eye and when she picked it up and said how cute it was, her boyfriend rolled his eyes and said, “You think everything is fucking cute”. That weekend it was sitting on the counter of what used to be just his apartment. When Levy went to thank him, he was sitting on the couch watching TV. When her arms wrapped around his shoulders, he looked up at her, those enchanting red eyes held annoyance at the interruption.

“What?!” he snapped.

“Thank you for the cup,” Levy said, nuzzling his neck. “How sweet of you.”

“Yeah well…” Levy smiled when she saw his cheeks develop a light blush. “Ya can’t say I never do nothing nice for you!”

Gajeel didn’t know how to respond to situations like that and it always tickled Levy to see him blush. Once her tea finished and she added sugar, Levy headed back outside to enjoy the loss of daylight. It was so surreal, so magnificent to look over the grassy hills and trees into the bleeding colors of the sky. She wished Gajeel were home to admire the sunset with her, but they could the following night. Gajeel was on his way home from his own mission and would be back within the hour. This would be when he discovered her new “accessories”. Sometimes Levy liked to step out of her comfort zone and try something new. Gajeel had worked a little adventurous spirit out of her. Adrenaline pumped through Levy's veins as she sat down, crossing her legs and blowing on her tea. It had been far too long since she last saw her lover and she couldn’t wait to be back in his arms. 

Levy pulled her deep blue hair into a short, choppy ponytail, leaving her neck accessible to the gentle breeze filtering across the lands. She sipped and waited impatiently for her dragon slayer to come home until the sun disappeared and the full moon reflected into the patio. It bathed everything in a blue hue with its borrowed light. The wilderness was alive and well with the hoots of owls and the rhythmic chirping of crickets. The sound of the leaves rustling acted like a lullaby, massaging her mind until her eyes drooped closed. Levy enjoyed the atmosphere wrapping its chilly arms around her. Sitting up, Levy was about to go back inside to help wake herself up when she heard the front door unlocking. She woke up at that point and stood. Her lover was home and there were two things about him she knew for certain: that he was horny and hungry.

“Levy!” he called from the living room. “Where are you woman?!”

“I’m out back!” she called. 

She heard shuffling and then his heavy footsteps across the wood floors. The chains on his pants clinked, letting her know each moment how much closer he got. Gajeel appeared at the screen sliding door and pulled it back to step out onto the porch. Levy was on him in seconds, her arms wrapped around his neck. His muscled arm snaked around her waist as he pulled her close. His other hand tilted her chin back to capture her lips.

“I missed you,” he murmured, fingers feathering from her chin, down her neck, and between her breasts. 

“I’ll leave so you can show her how much you missed her,” Panther Lily called from the living room. 

The front door opened and closed again. “I missed you too Gajeel,” Levy responded.

Gajeel’s arm around her waist dropped lower so he could grip her ass. That wasn’t enough. He hooked both arms underneath the backs of her thighs and hoisted her up by her thick rear. They harbored an intense hunger for each other. Their mouths intertwined as Levy’s hands cupped her boyfriend’s face. He pulled back and set her down. 

“You got yer tongue pierced?!”

Levy nodded with a shy smile. She turned on the porch light for a moment to show up, sticking out her tongue so he could see the little silver ball gleaming from it. “Do you like it?”

“Do I fucking like it?!” he snapped. His hands went to pull her shirt over her head. “I’ll show you how much I like...”

His words trailed off when her shirt traveled over her head. Levy wasn’t wearing a bra, exposing the other piercings she’d gotten in his absence. Gajeel’s hands reached out to cup her breasts. “Holy shit,” he murmured. “These are fucking gorgeous.”

Gajeel bent down and let his tongue dart out to lick around her left nipple. Levy’s breath caught. Her nipples were healing, and she didn’t have to tell Gajeel that. He knew the healing process for new piercings and tenderly licked around it, but the sensation felt much more intense. The tingling spread from her nipple across her whole breast and trickled down to her core. Gajeel switched between her breasts, massaging them and driving her mad. 

Gajeel dropped firm kisses between her breasts and down her stomach. He followed each kiss with a sensual lick. He was on his knees now, reaching to pull her gray leggings off and hoping she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Levy often didn’t when she knew he was coming home. There was no point; he tore off every scrap piece of sexy underwear she tried to model for him. As he pulled them down, his breath caught in his throat. Gajeel reached up and ran his fingers around the four dermal piercings that embellished her hips, two gleaming on each side.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” Gajeel barked. 

Levy giggled. "I’m glad you like-"

She didn’t get to finish her sentence. The Iron dragon slayer picked her up and tossed her on the couch she’d spent the last few hours on. He threw his shirt off, unbuckled his pants, and pulled them off. Gajeel pulled her leggings off and it pleased him to see she wore no underwear. He wasted no time; his rugged hand dipped between her warm thighs and as the pads of his fingers rubbed her in that amazing circular motion, Gajeel attacked her mouth again. Levy’s legs involuntarily closed and Gajeel growled. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

God, she loved it when her boyfriend talked like that. He was so rough and dominant, but she could calm him. There was a reason Levy made sure that a solid month would be between when she got her tongue pierced and the next time Gajeel ravaged her. But first, she’d let his fingers continue their sweet torture. Waves of pleasure radiated throughout her pelvis, the initial soft throb intensifying into a dull roar, forcing moans to escape from her parted lips. She was wet so Gajeel slid a finger deep inside caressing her G-spot just the way she liked. Levy’s breaths were coming shorter, her chest gleaming with the first beads of sweat despite the cooler temperature. Gajeel’s face was on her neck, licking, sucking, and biting. 

Levy found her resolve, pushed him off her, and got on top. Gajeel grinned at her. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Levy shrugged, unable to contain the smile on her face. She reached for his boxers and helped him out of them. His cock sprang free, erect and ready for her. Levy enveloped it with her mouth, keeping her tongue flat along him so he could feel the little silver ball.

“Fuck,” Gajeel cursed, linking his fingers through her azul hair. 

That was all the praise the Script mage needed. Her small hand jacked him off as she sucked, coating him in her saliva. Levy’s hazel eyes gazed up at Gajeel. She relished him biting his lip, bright red orbs half-lidded, mouth agape as moans escaped him. His muscled abdomen contracted underneath his smooth skin when she sucked just the tip while her hand skillfully rotated up and down. 

“Levy,” Gajeel warned through gritted teeth. “You’re gonna fucking get it.”

That was what Levy hoped for.  She ran her tongue around the tip and watched in amusement when his left leg jerked back. It surprised her when he grasped her hair and forced her to release him. Once again, Levy was on her back. Gajeel reached down to his pants and grabbed something out of the pocket. 

“Just you wait,” Gajeel’s deep voice rumbled in her ears. “I got a surprise for you too.”

“What is it?” Levy asked.

Her dragon slayer grinned and stuck his tongue out. It looked like he was changing his tongue piercing, but to what? Levy heard the light sound of vibration and her heart tripled. Gajeel had a vibrating tongue ring. He didn’t give her the chance to say anything. She was at a loss for words anyhow. At least until he dropped between her parted thighs, hooked them over his shoulder, and circled his tongue around her clit. 

“Gajeel!” she shouted, unable to handle the intense sensation. 

He ignored her yet enjoyed the stroke to his ego at her immediate cries. Her hips bucked against his face until he turned his arms to iron to help hold her still. She moaned with each firm lick, her juices coating his face. She had a unique flavor, one he couldn’t escape and often remembered out of the blue when she wasn’t around. It was intoxicating, addicting, and Gajeel’s tongue worked on its own accord to taste every inch of her.  Levy was so close. That warm sensation was intensifying in her lower abdomen and she couldn’t wait for the sweet release. Gajeel stood up and wiped his mouth. She frowned as he switched his tongue ring back to his normal stud. Only five seconds away from letting him have it, her eyes gravitated to his hand that stroked his length. 

“Are you ready?” Gajeel murmured.

Levy’s mouth was almost dry. “Yes.”

He was on her in a heartbeat and buried deep inside her seconds later. Levy’s hand gripped his unruly hair for dear life has his hips slammed into her. She couldn’t stop herself from screaming with each of his wild thrusts. Their bodies melded together, sliding against one another until Gajeel folded her legs back to give him better access. 

“You feel so good,” Gajeel uttered, bending down to kiss her neck. “My fucking little minx.”

He slowed down, but kept his strokes long and powerful, pulling out only to slide right back in. Levy was teetering on the edge. This position almost always was a guarantee she’d climax, and her lover knew it too. Gajeel always took advantage of it.

“I’m almost there,” Levy sobbed between deep breaths. “Don’t stop!”

“I’m not going to,” Gajeel murmured. 

Levy didn’t last over ten seconds before that intoxicating contraction of her orgasm flooded her pelvis. Her eyes rolled back as waves of pleasure overtook her. Gajeel didn’t let her come down from that high. He flipped her on all fours and re-entered her from behind, relishing as she cried his name. Gajeel rocked into her hard, his body sheened with sweat and the sound of slapping flesh echoing into the night. Gajeel’s hands crossed at the wrist while his hands hooked onto her hips. She could feel his fingers digging into her sides. His breath was becoming more ragged with every thrust.

“Fuck,” he cursed.

Feeling Gajeel pull out, Levy looked over her shoulder as his warm seed spurted onto her lower back. Levy frowned. They never prepared for the finale. Gajeel exhaled then looked around. 

“There’s no towel or napkins out here,” Levy deadpanned.

“I see that!” he snapped, getting up to get a towel. 

Levy chuckled and laid down, the sound of the sliding glass door comforting to her. She loved having Gajeel home. Next stop was the shower and maybe later, she’d see if he was up for round two with that sinful vibrating tongue ring. 

“What did ya cook?” he called from inside.

Maybe, after he ate. 

 


End file.
